Carnival Scare
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: Henry takes Rika to a holiday carnival. Once there, something very unexpected happens, and Henry risks his life for Rika. Leeki.


HW: Quickly, guys. I don't care who's writing it, but LiLVarajon's involved because this is a holiday romance.

LiLVarajon: Got it. Help me out, Varajon. I'm thinking a tale of bravery and courage, with a hint of love and passion.

Varajon: Sure. I've got a perfect idea in mind.

HW: LVJ, disclaimer and shout outs. Varajon, summary and intro.

LiLVarajon: HW denies the claims that she owns Digimon. She knows it's just wishful thinking on everyone's parts. Sorry to disappoint you. Shout outs to Dreamer4, EeyoreP, Dark Gamer (once Super Crash), Izzychick, and Fallen angel of hope.

Varajon: This is about Henry taking Rika to a holiday carnival. Once there, something completely unexpected happens and Henry lays his life on the line for her.

HW: I'm not one for making someone too heroic, but Henry is a heroic character. That's just the way he's made.

Varajon: A little OOC for Rika, though. Leeki. And now here's Carnival Scare by Varajon and LiLVarajon, brothers extrodinair.

~~~~~~~~

**__**

Carnival Scare

By: Hopeful Writer

Dictated by: Varajon and LiLVarajon

'A holiday carnival, huh?' Henry Wong mused silently, staring thoughtfully at the poster. Suddenly, someone came up behind him and flicked his sunglasses over his eyes. He spun around to see Rika Nonaka. Immediately he began to get nervous. Especially since she rarely spoke to him without yelling at him.

"Hi, Henry," she chirped.

It took him by surprise. "H-- Hi, Rika. What's up?" He pulled his sunglasses back onto his head.

"I'm in the holiday spirit," she explained, seeing the confused look on his face.

"Since when do you get all emotional over the holidays?"

Either it was Henry's imagination, or Rika blushed. "This year I think I have someone to celebrate with."

Henry was disappointed. "Who?" he wondered. If she had it for some other guy, he wanted to know who. Maybe he'd beat him up later.

"Just... some guy."

"Oh."

Rika studied his face intently. "Are you okay? You seem upset."

"Nothing," Henry lied quickly. "I just am thinking about someone I'd like to spend the holidays with, but I think she's got some other guy in mind."

Rika hid her disappointment. "Don't give up hope," she advised. "You never know." With that, she swaggered off, her confident poise somewhat diminished.

~~~~~~~~

"Henry!" It was Takato (A/N - I don't know his last name. Someone brief me?), Henry's best friend and fellow tamer.

"Hi, Takato," Henry grated.

"Ask her to the carnival." Henry had long ago told Takato of his secret crush on Rika. 

"She said she's already got someone to spend the holidays with."

"That's not true." As usual, Takato had been spying on his conversation with Rika. "She's said she's got someone she /wants/ to spend her holiday with. If you ask me, she looked pretty disappointed when you said you've got someone you want to spend the holidays with."

"No one asked you," Henry mumbled, secretly glad that Takato was there for him, but never willing to admit it.

"I've got to go," Takato remarked, a sudden flash on inspiration hitting him. "See you at the carnival tonight."

"I don't think I'm going, Takato."

"You're going." Takato was very confident. Of course, he was going steady with Juri (A/N - No last name, either), a girl he'd been crushing on for weeks before getting up the nerve to ask her out.

Takato ran off, leaving Henry at a loss for words. He contented himself with shuffling home, locking himself in his room, and moaning to Terriermon, who listened rather sympathetically.

Takato, meanwhile, had other plans. 'I'm going to set those two up if it's the last thing I do,' he vowed silently, too exhausted from running to mutter his promise aloud.

"Rika!" he called, seeing her lounging in the park.

"What is it, gogglehead?"

Takato stopped, panting. For once Rika didn't look like she was about to kill him. That was a good thing. "I need to know. Who did you tell Henry you wanted to spend the holidays with?"

"It's none of your business, gogglebrain!"

"Please tell me it's Henry," Takato begged, looking her dead in the eye.

That caught Rika by surprise. "W-- Why?"

Takato smirked. "Are you that thick? He likes you. But don't tell him I told you."

"Cut it out, Takato. Quit lying to me."

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Who knows? You're probably making fun of me, gogglehead."

"But how can I be making fun of you if I don't know how you feel?"

"Well, I do like him, okay, braindead? Got a problem with that?"

"N-- No," Takato stuttered, her sudden show of emotion startling him. "But, Rika, you should give him a sign or something. He thinks your all hot and bothered over some other guy."

'Interesting choice of words,' Rika thought. Aloud she responded, "He likes someone else. He told me."

Takato looked confused. "No, he definitely doesn't. Not the way he talks about you. He said he has someone in mind to spend the holidays with. He means you, dummy."

"Shut up, gogglehead. I'll think about it."

"Better than nothing," Takato replied, hands on hips. "Bye, Rika."

"See you, Takato."

'Hey! She got my name right!' Takato realized when he was halfway 

to Henry's house. 'Maybe they are perfect for each other.' For the first time, the possibility of them going out became an issue for Takato. He'd never thought of them as more than best friends. What would become of him now, if his fellow tamers started dating? 'I'll be a third wheel,' he grumbled silently. He picked up a stick and started running it along the fence, making a loud noise.

Suddenly it occurred to him why Rika was as cold as she was sometimes. Part of it was something neither boy understood, a personal conflict that might never be exposed. But another part was the she felt like a third wheel with Henry and Takato. The boys had become nearly inseparable, often leaving Rika out of their more mindless fun, just using her for her fighting ability. 'I've got to tell Henry,' the brunette thought, breaking into a run.

Takato pounded on the Wong's front door. Henry's older sister, Christa (A/N - I don't know her name), answered it. "Henry's upstairs," she remarked, stepping back so he could enter. "He's been really quiet recently. Do you have any idea what's going on with him?"

"Vaguely," Takato lied, knowing Henry wouldn't want him to tell Christa. "I think I might have a solution."

"Good luck." 'I see right through you, Takato,' Christa smirked silently. 'But I know Henry won't want me to know, so I'll keep quiet. Don't think you got off so easily.'

"Henry!" yelled Takato as he zoomed up the stairs.

"What is it now, Takato?" Henry was lying facedown on his bed, letting himself cry into his pillow.

"You'd better talk to Rika. You were so wrong about her. She totally likes you."

Henry lifted his head, wiping his eyes and cheeks quickly. "Really?"

But he wasn't quick enough. "You were... you were crying?" Takato wondered. "She's really getting to you, huh? Trust me on this one. She likes you a lot, man. She told me."

"How'd you get her to tell you?" Henry already had suspicions about his well-meaning friend.

Takato felt the blood rush to his face and tried to hide it. "Confidential," he retorted. "Don't nit-pick, Henry. Just be thankful."

"How am I supposed to get her to talk to me?"

"Call her!" Takato cried, exasperated. He handed his blue-haired friend the phone.

Henry shakily dialed Rika's phone number. "H-- Hello, Rika? It's Henry."

"Hi, Henry." Her voice sounded nervous, but not angry. Henry relaxed a little.

"I was wondering something. Do you like... carnivals." 'Stupid moron,' he berated himself, holding his head in his free hand. Takato smirked sympathetically.

Rika sounded a little disappointed. "Yeah, I guess. I'm not crazy about the fast, or high, rides, but I like them. Why?"

Henry took a deep breath. He could rebound from his faux pa. "Um, would you like to go to the holiday carnival with me?"

Rika forced the excitement out of her voice. "Sounds fun," she replied, making sure her pitch didn't quake. "That'd be nice."

Henry nearly dropped the phone when she said that, and Takato, who was near enough to hear her answer, fell off his chair. "O-- Okay. I'll pick you up around six?"

Suddenly Rika's eyes widened. She didn't want Henry to see her messed up house. "How about I met you on the corner?" she offered, the tiniest bit of panic settling into her voice.

Henry heard it, but chose not to ask about it. "Okay. I'll meet you at the corner."

"Great. See you tonight."

"Bye."

He cradled the already dead phone and turned to Takato, who immediately demanded, "Well?"

"It's all set. Thanks for helping, Takato, even though I don't exactly know what you did."

Takato flushed. "I got information, that's all you need to know."

"Sure thing, buddy, sure thing."

********

At 5:45, Henry raced down the stairs, sparing just enough time to grab his wallet, with some money in it. "Mom, Dad, I'm going to the carnival. I'll be back around 10 or 11."

Mr. Wong looked up from the kitchen table at his son, who was flushed with anxiety. "Who are you going with?" he wondered knowledgeably.

"Just a friend," Henry answered uneasily. Actually,

she wasn't even that, but Henry was willing to pray that tonight would change that.

"Call us if you'll be later than 10:30, Henry," Mrs. Wong told him from her place in the kitchen.

"Have fun," Christa advised.

"Have fun," his little sister, Suzy, echoed.

"Don't leave me here with her," Terriermon begged in a hoarse whisper. "I can't stand another night with Suzy's treatment."

"I'm taking Terriermon to show my friend," Henry added, taking pity on his partner.

"Okay, Henwy," Suzy relented. "Have fun, Tewwiewmon."

"Thanks," Terriermon muttered as they left the house.

"Anything, buddy. Let's go meet, Rika."

********

Rika waited patiently for Henry. She realized she was twenty minutes early, but she didn't want to be later than Henry and have him come to her house. Calumon had insisted upon coming, which she didn't so much mind. She had reason to believe that Henry would bring Terriermon, and she wasn't crazy about the idea of being alone with Henry.

Henry showed up, a little out of breath from running nearly three blocks, but he was in shape, so it didn't bother him that much. He was very surprised to see Rika there before him. He was even more surprised to see her in something besides her usual attire. She was wearing tight blue jeans with a yellow tank top. "You look great," he admitted, blushing.

"So do you," Rika told him, her face turning red, too. "Ready to go?"

Henry nodded, offering his arm politely. Rika smirked for a second before shoving him playfully. "You don't have to act so formal, Henry," she informed him.

He shrugged. "I guess it's a habit now. I've been brought up to be polite."

Rika came very close to laughing, something Henry had never seen from her, but held it in at the last second, managing a small smile instead. Henry sighed. 'I'll get her to laugh tonight, even if it kills me in the process,' he swore silently. "Let's go, before the carnival closes," he suggested.

Rika let her smile grow a little. "Race you!" she cried, charging up the block.

Henry laughed. "Hey! You got a head start!"

********

"We've got time for one more ride," Henry pointed out, after many hours of rides, games, and food. Terriermon and Calumon had long ago fallen asleep and were resting in Takato's father's booth: the bakery booth.

"We've done a lot of stuff I wanted to do. What do you want to do?" Rika asked.

Henry tried to hide his surprise. 'Did Rika just ask what I wanted?' he wondered. "Um, why don't we ride the Ferris Wheel?" he suggested.

Rika gulped, trying to contain her fear of heights. "Oh, well, sure, if you want to."

Henry caught her hesitancy. "Are you afraid?" he demanded gently.

Rika's head jerked up. "No way! I'm not afraid of anything," she retorted indignantly.

"Okay, then let's go."

Henry paid for the ride, and the two took seats on slow-moving circuit. They were both rather quiet, each lost in a whirlpool of thought. When they reached the top, though, Henry couldn't help but stare in awe at the brightly colored lights all around town. "Rika, look how many people lit Christmas lights. It's beautiful."

Rika, who had her eyes closed, opened them cautiously. "Wow," she breathed, smiling slightly, almost dreamily, at the colorful town.

Henry took it as an opportunity to slide his arm around her. Rika stiffened, then relaxed under his grip. That's when the Ferris Wheel began to sway. "What's going on?" Henry wondered, tightening his grip around Rika. He glanced at her for the first time since the wheel had began to sway.

Rika's face was pale white, and her eyes were clenched tightly shut. Her breathing was shallow and ragged, almost as if she was having trouble. "Rika?" Henry whispered questioningly.

"I'm scared," she gasped in a high-pitched voice. "Is it... is it going to fall?"

Henry wasn't sure. "I... I don't know," he admitted, hugging her close to him. "I'll protect you, Rika. Even if I have to die doing it."

"Then what Takato said is true? You do like me?"

Henry turned crimson. "Takato said that? I knew he was up to

something. But, um, yeah, I do like you. A lot. Do you, um, like me?" Henry was suddenly nervous awaiting the answer.

"Yeah," Rika told him. "I'm sure Takato told you that, though."

The Ferris Wheel jerked suddenly and both kids were thrown to one side. "Yeah, Takato told me, but I don't always know what to believe with that guy," Henry replied, pulling himself up again and shrugging.

Rika smiled. "Yeah, point taken."

The Ferris Wheel fell again and she grabbed Henry's arm. Without getting flustered, he pulled her into a close hug so she didn't have to look. "Don't worry," he whispered. "I'll protect you." He knew his shirt was wet with Rika's tears, but he just cradled her tighter. Then the Ferris Wheel collapsed.

*******

Takato saw it all from his father's booth, where he and Juri had been watching Terriermon and Calumon for his dad. "Dad! We'll be right back."

Takato's father so where they were going and nodded. "Be careful, guys. I don't to have to explain why you're both flatter than pancakes."

"Okay!" the called behind them.

They ran through the crowd, against the flow of people. "I feel like a salmon now," Takato muttered, shoving some people away so he could get closer to the Ferris Wheel.

"No kidding," Juri agreed, following directly behind him so not to get trampled. "Why are we doing this, Takato?"

Takato grimaced. "It's the last ride of the night. Where do you think we'd go on the last ride of our first date."

"Ferris Wheel," Juri answered without hesitation.

"Right. And guess what. It's Henry and Rika's first date. Henry's practically a gentleman. The Ferris Wheel is obviously the last thing he'd do, or at least that's how I see it."

"Oh, my gosh!" Juri cried, using a burst of energy to help Takato "move" some people.

********

Henry cursed as the ride began to fall. He pulled Rika to him tighter, then had second thoughts. 'We'll both die this way,' he realized. 'But how can I save her?' The answer hit him and it was painful to hear. Taking a deep breath, he whispered, "Rika, I'm going to cushion your fall. Lie on my stomach and stay there, unless I flip over. Stay on the side that's up."

"Henry, you... you're going to die."

"Worse things have happened. At least I'll die for something, rather than cold and in bed at 90, thinking about what could have been."

Just before the Ferris Wheel tipped over, pitching them both into darkness, Rika kissed Henry's lips, quickly and silently. The last thing he felt was Rika's lips touch his, then cement on his back and completely darkness.

********

Rika felt the impact when Henry his the ground, but she wasn't unconscious. Henry was, though. "Henry!" she cried, shaking the boy roughly. "Please wake up," she whispered.

"Rika!" She stood up to see Takato and Juri weaving their way through the crowd. Their eyes were filled with worry as they looked at the fallen people around them.

"Are you... okay?" Takato panted, his hands on his knees.

"Yeah, but Henry's not," she stated plainly.

Juri took one look at Henry and had to turn away. He face was so calm, almost peaceful, for the last thing he had felt was Rika's lips on his own.

Takato leaned down to check his best friend's pulse. He was trying to keep from crying, for the girls' sakes, but e couldn't keep a lonely tear from running down his cheek, dribbling off his chin, landing with an inaudible /plop/ on Henry's pale cheek. Crossing the fingers on one hand, he placed the other at the other boy's neck. Then he smiled. "He's alive," he announced.

Juri sighed with relief, and Rika nearly burst out crying. "We need to get some help," Juri reminded. "I'm on it." With that, she took off, leaving Takato and Rika to their thoughts and each other.

"Rika? I'm sorry."

"He'll be okay, Takato," Rika told him confidently. "He saved my life. Heroes are immortal."

"Rika--" Takato broke off, as he saw Rika begin to sob. "What's wrong?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Heroes aren't immortal," she mumbled, rocking back and forth to try and ease some

pain. "I should know. My dad was one."

Takato was silent. Rika had never told him or Henry about her family life. "My father... died trying to protect me. I was little, maybe five or six, and I was out with my dad for the day. Then this guy held a gun to us and told us to give him everything in the bag. But I didn't want to give up my new doll. Yes, I was into dolls then," she added, seeing Takato's stunned look. He smiled sheepishly. "The guy fired his gun and asked if I had changed my mind. When I looked to my dad to see what he said, he was lying on the ground, eyes open, mouth gaped, blood pouring from his chest." Rika broke off and began to cry harder. "Why is everyone always dying around me?"

Takato sat back in silence, only leaning forward to check Henry's pulse consistently. "Henry's not dead yet, Rika," he offered as a small consolation.

She nodded weakly. "He would have died."

"That's because he loves you," Takato told her, searching the dispersing crowd for Juri.

Rika followed his gaze and began to search herself. She didn't speak again for a while. Suddenly they heard a small voice exclaim, "Takato! Rika!"

They both saw Juri, followed by two paramedics and Takato's father. and smiled. "He's sort of stable," Takato informed the paramedics. "I'm no doctor, but I kept an eye on his pulse."

"Thank you. You made our job a little easier."

Takato nodded grimly. "I hope he's okay," he whispered.

********

Rika spent the better part of the night crying by Henry's hospital bed. The doctors decided that she could stay past visiting hours, but Rika didn't even notice a time change. "Please get better, Henry. I'll never forgive myself if you die because of me," she whispered, over and over again, until the burning in her soul overpowered the burning in her eyes. Then she forfeited the struggle against sleep, a powerful force that heals wounds and brings truce to mortal enemies. That night, Rika had a dream.

A tall red-haired woman stood over a younger, clone-like, girl, neither noticing the unwanted presence of a stranger. "Come along, Rika. Time is of the essence."

"I don't know you," the girl reminded, jerking out of reach of her older counterpart.

"Yes, you do. Think hard, Rika. Who do I remind you of?"

"Me," the girl replied promptly, glaring defiantly at the woman, who let a small smile play her lips. It clearly read, 'This girl is smarter than I remember.'

"Yes, dear. I am you, but I'm older. Let me tell you about myself. When I was about your age, I met a boy who would do anything for me, from stopping bullies to sacrificing is life for me. When I almost lost this boy, this young man, to the forces of nature and all their unfairness, I spent quite a time crying. But he was fine and now we have two sons and are happily married."

"Hopefully not in that order," the younger quipped, awed by the revelation, this prediction. "If you're me, tell me one thing: who was this boy? Was it Henry?"

The woman began to fade. "This your heart will tell you, only when the time is right."

A beam of light hit the young redhead in the face and she jerked from her unpleasant slumber. A pair of watchful eyes followed her every move. "Henry!" she shrieked, causing the boy to cover his ears in mild protest.

"Morning, sunshine," he teased. His smile was a reassurance, but corny pickup lines were his specialty.

Rika felt like dancing around the room in joy, but sustained her longing. "How are you feeling?" she demanded.

"Like I fell off a Ferris Wheel," he stated simply. "How am I supposed to feel? Stupid move, landing on my back. My stomach has much more padding."

Rika finally let herself laugh at his pathetic joke. His beaming grin at that was well worth her submission. "I promised myself I'd get you to laugh, even if it killed me. It almost killed me, but I finally made you laugh," Henry realized.

"Henry," Rika whispered, touched by his loving vow. "Thank you for saving my life." Their faces were merely inches apart. Both closed their eyes peacefully

and leaned closer. Then they heard the slamming of a door. "Oops," a small voice laughed. They pulled back to see Takato and Juri standing in front of the closed door, both blushing madly. "We should leave now," Takato continued.

"You're here, you might as well stay," Henry grated, upset at his best friend for interfering, but still unusually pleased to see him.

"Glad you're okay," Takato admitted. Talking about his emotions was not always easy for the young brunette, but he was ecstatic that his fellow Tamer was okay.

"Me, too," Juri added, not to be outdone by her boyfriend.

"Me, three," Rika joked, still holding that faint tint of crimson that showed her embarrassment.

"Juri, I think my dad's calling," Takato suddenly remarked, straining his ears to hear the imaginary voice.

"We should go, guys. See you later."

"We'll be back," Takato agreed. "Bye." They exited quickly, exchanging amused glances as they left.

Rika and Henry were alone again. "Where were we?" Rika mused teasingly.

"Right... about... here," Henry answered, timing his words so he could move closer and place a gentle kiss on her unexpecting lips.

Peaking through the cracked door, the blue (A/N - what color eyes does Takato have?) eyes of Takato (last name) lit up joyously. "Score," he whispered, pulling the door closed. If Rika and Henry heard anything, they chose to ignore the sounds.

25 years later, it was Rika's turn to visit herself in a dream. Technology made it possible, but only her memory and hopes could make it happen. She just hoped that her past self would have the brains to listen. Yet, she already knew it would work because she and Henry were married with two boys, Jonathan and Neil, just as the older her had prophesized.

Now, at 88, Rika is ready to close the book of her life. She quietly retells the story to her three grandchildren, Danielle, Erika, and Cory. They listen attentively, unable to know that it is the last time they will ever see their grandmother. Henry died a month ago, but his lasting courage can be seen in his children and grandchildren.

The next day, December 22, 2115, Rika Nonaka Wong passed away. Coincidentally, she died the same day her life was saved by a mysterious young man she grew to love, marry, and have children with.

~~~~~~~~

HW: That was nice, guys. I'll finish it up.

LiLVarajon: Right. Later.

Varajon: Bye.

HW: That was cute. Please review and tell me how you feel. Flames accepted, criticism appreciated, and compliments worshipped. Don't be afraid to tell me, POLITELY, what I did wrong. Have a great day, a happy holiday, and a great New Year. Bye!


End file.
